Lista odcinków
thumb|232px|Mirai Nikki TV anime Gatunki: Akcja, Psychologiczne, Shounen, Super Moce, Tajemnice, Thriller Typ serii: TV Ilość odcinków: 26 Ilość dodatkowych odcinków: 2 Rok wydania: 2011 Tytuły alternatywne: 未来日記 Odcinek 1 "Zapisy" Gimnazjalista Amano Yukiteru, to chłopak, który ma problemy w znajdywaniu przyjaciół. Sam siebie uważa za widza, który tylko wszystko obserwuje, zaś swoje ewentualne przemyślenia zapisuje w pamięci telefonu. thumb|Yukiteru na łóżku Dręczony samotnością, bohater zaczyna wyobrażać sobie różne rzeczy, jak na przykład przyjaciela zwanego Deus Ex Machina (łac. „Bóg z machiny”) będącego jednocześnie Panem Czasu i Przestrzeni. Widząc marny stan Yukiteru, Deus postanawia obdarzyć go specjalną zdolnością – teraz jego komórka będzie w stanie zapisać wydarzenia, które dopiero się wydarzą w niedalekiej przyszłości! Tym sposobem Yukiteru zostaje zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w grze, która wyłoni następcę tajemniczego Deusa. Odcinek 2 "Zasady kontraktu" Amano Yukiteru niedługo cieszył się spokojem, a zwiastunem nadciągającej burzy była nadobna „lolita” z fioletowymi włosami i szajbą w oczach. thumb|Minene z Yukiteru Oto Yukiteru stanął oko w oko z Uryū Minene, lepiej znaną jako Ninth. Nietrudno zgadnąć, że także ona posiadała przynoszący wymierne profity dziennik. Na szczęście z kłopotów wyratowała chłopaka jak zawsze przeczulona Yuno, której wściekła szarża z gaśnicą zmusiła Ninth do ucieczki. Może zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale nie pokrzyżowało to jej planów, a wręcz wpisywało się w ich realizację. Albowiem Minene dokonała czegoś, co niejednemu we łbie by się nie zmieściło – zaminowała całą szkołę, grożąc, że wysadzi każdą klasę, jeśli uczniowie będą niegrzeczni i wyjdą na korytarz. Nie wiemy, czy taką opcję przewidziała też dla pokoju nauczycielskiego… Odcinek 3 "Wczesne kłopoty" Po pełnym wrażeń poprzednim odcinku, nasi bohaterowie w końcu zasłużyli na odrobinę odpoczynku. A żeby przypadkiem nic im się nie stało, Keigo Kurusu wyznaczył im misję trudną do niezrealizowania – dobrze bawić się w pobliskim lunaparku. Po cichu liczył zaś, że łatwa zdobycz ściągnie konkurentów w walce o god mode. Faktycznie Yuno bawiła się świetnie, co innego Yukiteru. Radości nie sprawiło mu nawet to, że nasza yandere zgubiła podczas pobytu w parku wodnym górną część bikini. Następnie przytulała się do naszego bohatera tak intensywnie, że ten stracił przytomność. Cóż, zdarza się. Prawdziwie romantycznych chwil doświadczyliśmy, kiedy nasi ulubieńcy byli sam na sam na diabelskim młynie. I choć Yuno dała Yukiteru buziaka w czoło i wprawiła widza w romantyczny nastrój, to Yukkii wciąż nie mógł się do niej przekonać. thumb|Yuno całuje Yukiteru w czoło Tym niemniej zachował się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen i odprowadził Yuno aż pod bramę jej, zbudowanego w tradycyjnym dla Japonii stylu, domu. W budynku było ciemno, gdyż „przypadkiem” doszło do awarii prądu. Nie ma co, klimat dawał się tak w kość, że Yukkiemu skropliły się uczucia i pod chwilową nieobecność Yuno wyruszył w pełną przygód podróż w poszukiwaniu toalety. Odcinek 4 "Pismo odręczne" Yukiteru ciężko zniósł ostatnią noc. No, ale który z Was mógłby spać spokojnie, gdyby się dowiedział, że jego największa fanka trzyma w swoim domu kolekcję zwłok? Tak czy inaczej postanowił wydać zbrodniczy postępek Yuno policjantowi, a zarazem czwartemu posiadaczowi dziennika – Kurusu Keigo. Niestety okazało się, że razem z gliniarzem była Yuno, która powstrzymała jego wylewność. Nasi bohaterowie pojechali do siedziby sekty Świętego Oka, gdzie miała być przetrzymywana Uryu Minene. Na miejscu okazało się, że wyrocznia, sprawująca władzę nad sektą, także jest posiadaczem dziennika, a raczej zwoju, który dostarczał informacje, nie tylko z przyszłości, ale też bieżące obserwacje jej tysięcy zwolenników. Była to Kasugano Tsubakithumb|Kasugano Tsubak Odcinek 5 "Notatka głosowa" Tsubaki Kasugano wspomina swoje dzieciństwo: działała jako ozdoba dla sekty na polecenie rodziców.Była szczęśliwa dopóki jej rodzice żyli.Po ich śmierci Funatsu przekonał jej wyznawców ,że jak ją zgwałcą zostaną oczyszczeni z grzechów. Po wstępie pojawia się dwunasty informując Yukiteru o złych zamiarach szustej.Yuki nie wie co zrobić więc nie odpowiada dwunastemu.Dwunasty widząc to biegnie by ich zabić ,lecz Yuno również ma zamiar go zabić i w biegu go zabija.Po tym wyczynie Yuno jest wyczerpana i upada na ziemie a pierwszy do niej podbiega.Szusta to widząc każe ich pojmać.Później by wkurzyć Yuno Tsubaki całuje Yukiteru ,a Yuno to widząc rzuca się na nią z siekierą i odcina jej ręke.Yuno po tym wydarzeniu karze Yukiemu uciekać.thumb|222px Tsubaki po opatrzeniu ręki wykorzystała Yuno jako wabik by zabić Yukiteru ; Kazała jej wyznawcą ustawić się w kolejke by zgwałcić Yuno.Yukiteru widząc ten wpis chwile się wacha ale postanawia uratować drugą.Biegnąc ją uratować znalazł czerwoną piłeczke i wzioł ją ze sobą.Kiedy dotarł na miejsce zaczoł wymachiwać siekierą i tym czynem odgonił wyznawców od Yuno (Yuno nie została zgwałcona).Szusta widząc to była zaskoczona ,lecz nadal miała zamiar ich zabić.Yuki dał Yuno swoją kurtke mówiąc: ,,Wybieram Yuno i życie".Tsubaki twierdziła ,że nie dadzą sobie rady jej zabić ale się myliła ,ponieważ Yukiteru rzucił piłeczkę odwracając uwage wyznawców i trafiając rzutką w pomiętnik szustej.Po tym czynie Yuno mocno przytuliła Yukiego a on ją przeprosił ,że musiała czekać. Po tym wydarzeniu siedzieli w furgonectce policyjnej i Yukiteru na dobranoc pocałował Yuno. Odcinek 6 "Tryb wibracji" Odcinek 7 "Sygnał wybierania" Odcinek 8 "Nowy model" Odcinek 9 "Zablokowane połączenie" Odcinek 10 "Rodzinny plan" Odcinek 11 "Koniec współpracy" Odcinek 12 "Poza zasięgem" Uryuu Minene ma żone Kurusu i jego syna za zakładników.Natomiast Yukiteru zaczyna się zastanawiać kim jest dla niego Yuno.Minene kazała pierwszemu iść na zwiady i dała mu do obrony granat.Gdy Yuki poszedł na zwiady ona zaczeła negocjować z policjantami.Niestety negocjacje nic nie pomogły ,a Yukiteru zatrzymali policjanci.Gdy Kurusu się o tym dowiedział pojaiwił się w szpitalu.Czwarty zaczoł biec w strone Yukiteru.Pierwszy myślał ,że Kurusu biegnie by go zabić ale okazało się ,że Yuno biegnie z drugiej strony.Druga zastrzelając policjantów uwalnia pierwszego i karze mu uciekać ,lecz on nie zdąrzył i stał się zakładnikiem czwartego.Yuno to widząc wzieła granat do ręki i zaczeła grozić ,że jak Kurusu nie puści Yukiego to ona odpali granat ,ale czwarty też zaczoł grozić ,że jak nie puści granatu to zastrzeli Yukiteru.W końcu czwarty się poddaje i puszcza pierwszego , a Yuno podbiega do niego i rzuca mu granat wiedząc ,że umrze razem z nim natomiast Yukiteru mówi drugiej ,że nie może tego zrobić bo on chce z nią oglądać gwiazdy.Okazało się ,że ten granat tylko ogłusza ale zaraz po tym granacie wybucha bomba podłożona przez dziewiątą. Tymczasem Minene uciekając ze szpitala spotyka Nishijima ,który ją aresztuję ale dziewiąta ciągnie go do szpitala mówiąc ,że wie jak odwołać DEAD END. Po wybuchu bomby Yukiteru się przebudza i idzie pomuc Yuno ,która się jeszcze nie przebudziała lecz Kurusu go zrzuca na dół.Pierwszy bierze pistolet i się odwraca ale nie strzela widząc ,że czwarty trzyma Yuno z nożykiem w ręce.thumb|398pxYuki zaglądnoł do pamiętnika i było tam napisane ,że kulą trafi Yuno.Ona też zobaczyła ten wpis w swoim pamiętniku i powiedziała do pierwszego ,że ma strzelać bo ją nie obchodzi że umrze tylko najważniejszą rzeczą jest by on przeżył.Yukiteru za to uparcie twierdził ,że wyjdą razem z tej sytuacji bo ją kocha.Gdy strzelił trafił Kurusu ale on nie zamierzał się poddać i chciał zabić Yuno.W ten pojawili się dziewiąta i Nishijima. Policjant oświadczył czwartemu ,że go aresztuje ,ale Kurusu chciał dowodu dlatego NIshijima puścił nagranie jego ostatniej rozmowy z Minene.Czwarty to widząc spojrzał w pamiętnik ,który pokazywał śmierć przez dziewiątą ,więc złamał swój pamiętnik mówiąc ,,Żyj długo Yukiteru" Odcinek 13 "Numer nieznany" Odcinek 14 "Format danych" Odcinek 15 "Plan dla dwojga" Odcinek 16 "Naprawy" Odcinek 17 "Rodzinna zniżka" Odcinek 18 "Inne fale" Odcinek 19 "Kasowanie wiadomości" Odcinek 20 "Transfer danych" Odcinek 21 "PIN" Odcinek 22 "Rozłączenie" Odcinek 23 "Naruszenie kontraktu" Odcinek 24 "Przywracanie danych" Odcinek 25 "Reset" Odcinek 26 "Inicjalizacja" Yuki przygotowuje się pójścia z rodzicami oglądać gwiazdy nieświadomy ,że został uwięziony przez Yuno w ilzorycznym świecie.Muru Muru ,która powróciła do normalności, kontempluje jej zwycięstwo w trzecim świecie.Muru Muru mówi Yuno ,że czas zabić jej trzecią wersje. Yuno uważa ,że po zabicu jej trzeciej wersji, wszystko będzie w porządku.Trzecia Yuno powoli się budzi i zaczyna wołać rodziców, oraz pyta się pierwszej Yuno kim ona jest.Yuno z pierwszego świata nie ujawnia swojej tożsamości ,ale mówi jej o przyszłości jej rodziny oraz mówi jej ,że skróci jej cierpienia.Jesnak trzecia Yuno mówi ,że nie cierpi.Rozgniewana Yuno mówi ,że to co mówi jej trzecia wersja kłamie i że cierpiała.Yuno z trzeciego świata mówi ,że nie cierpi bo wierzy ,że jej rodzina jeszcze może być szczęśliwa.Yuno z pierwszego świata pamięta ,że też wierzyła w dobrą przyszłość jej rodziny.Yuno stwierdziła ,że ma kogoś kogo chce jeszcze zobaczyć ,a jej trzecia wersja pyta się jej czy ma kogoś kogo kocha.thumb|176px Wewnącz iluzjowanego świata Yukiteru zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać.Jego ojciec się zapytał co się stało.Yuki twierdzi ,że jest mu przykro i nie może iść z nimi oglądać gwiazd jak planowano.Matka jego odpowiada ,że nie mógł się doczekać by pójść z nimi.Yukiteru potwierdza lecz ma poczucie ,że musi coś zrobić. Przed gimnazjum Stoi: Krusu, Nishimijima i Saika Gasai. Saika widząc swojego męża na dachu pobiegła do niego, co skłoniło Krusu nakazać Nishijima aby sprawdzić czy nie ma rannych.Muru Muru widząc zmiany w countinium czasowym każe Drugiej szybciej zabić trzecią siebie. Yuno próbuje zabić trzecią wersje siebie ,ale jej ojciec osłonił ją i został skaleczony nożem w prawe ramie. Pierwszy w iluzjonicznym świecie mówi swoim rodzicom ,że nie może iiść z nimi bo musi coś zrobić nawet jeśli chce iść z nimi ,a jego rodzice się pytają ,,Czy chodzi o dziewczyne ,której imienia nie pamiętasz?" Rodzice Yukiego powiedzieli ,że jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie jej imie ponieważ wybrał ją niż swój świat marzeń.Tymczasem Yuno rozważa jej działania i czuje ,że to co robi nie jest w porzątku lecz i tak postanawia zabić swoją trzecią wersje. Yuno rusza do ataku ,a Kurusu szczela do niej z pistoletu.Jednak Yuki woła Yuno ,łamiąc iluzjonistyczny świat.Yuno nie rozumie dlaczego to zrobił ,ale Yukiteru mówi jej ,że jest tutaj aby ją ocalić. Muru Muru z drugiego świata zatrzymuje kule.thumb|400px|Muru Muru z drugiego świata zatrzymuje kule. Yuno jest szczęśliwa widząc że Yuki wybrał ją a nie swoje marzenia.Yukiteru prosi ją aby go zabiła ,ponieważ jest gotów umrzeć aby stworzyć dla niej miejsce.Yuno spogląda w pamiętnik i zgadza się z jego życzenie.Muru Muru uważa ,że jest w porzątku jeśli Yuno wygra.Yukiteru mówi że zabił wielu ludzi ale Yuno nie potrafi zabić; Jednak Yuno wbija miecz w siebie.Kiedy Yuki pyta się dlaczego to zrobiła, ona odpowiada ,że nie może go zabić.Yuno prosi go by ją pocałował, Yukiteru się zgadza i ją całuje.Ostatnie słowa Yuno brzmiały: ,,Jesteś coraz lepszy w całowaniu Yukki" Yuno umiera w ramionach Yukiego czyniąc go bogiem.thumb|200px Po endingu jest fragment pokazany jak pamiętnik pierwszego się zmienia: ,, Yuno przyszła się ze mną zobaczyć" a w mandze ,, Yuno i Yukiteru tworzą razem nową przyszłość HAPPY END "thumb|left|200px|Ostatni wpis w pamiętniku Yukiteru. Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Lista Odcinków Kategoria:未来日記 Kategoria:Media Kategoria:Strona główna